


Me and You, Forever

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: The pink haired girl, in a moment of pure emotional vulnerability, let her head fall onto Ino's shoulder. "-I just haven't been able to shake that feeling of helplessness all day." [Ino x Sakura] FemslashFeb2021 - Day 22 Prompt: Castle
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 32
Collections: Femslash February





	Me and You, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Another small entry for FemslashFeb2021 ^_^
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Ino x Sakura] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Swearing.
> 
> FemslashFeb2021 - Day 22 Prompt: Castle

"Sakura are you okay?"

The pink haired medical ninja looked up from spacing out, twirling the purple tulip between her thumb and forefinger to see Ino frowning at her, mid wrapping of a beautiful bouquet.

"Huh?"

That only made Ino look more concerned. "You've been so quiet today, is anything the matter?"

Sakura sighed. "It's silly."

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Sakura threw a small glare at the blonde making her grin before it fell to be replaced with a tender look. "Seriously what happened?"

Sakura looked down at the tulip again as she started to speak. "I had a dream last night."

The Yamanaka raised an eyebrow, clearly interested. "Oh?"

"Yea," she nodded lazily, spinning the flower once again before tossing it lightly onto the table beside her. "In the dream there was this castle, right? Big, old, scary," Sakura rubbed her arm as if she could actually feel the cold. "And somehow I knew you were inside it."

"And so, I barge my way in and, again, I just _know_ you're at the top of the stairs, I can hear you screaming for me to save you and I just-"

Sakura turned from the Yamanaka to quickly dab at her eyes that started tearing up without her permission.

"-The stairs wouldn't stop they just kept going and I could-" she gulped thickly then. "-I could hear someone _hurting_ you; but I still couldn't get to you and I-"

Sakura felt herself be turned back around then, when she turned, she found Ino looking at her with both disbelief and the deepest sympathy.

The pink haired girl, in a moment of pure emotional vulnerability, let her head fall onto Ino's shoulder.

"-I just haven't been able to shake that feeling of _helplessness_ all day."

Sakura was about to start apologising, it was just a dumb dream, she shouldn't be letting it get to her like this, when she felt Ino pull her into a gentle hug.

"That's not dumb Sakura," the pink haired girl felt the Yamanaka rest her cheek on her head then. "I've had dreams like that too."

The blonde's hands were on her shoulders then, bringing her backwards gently and when she looked up, she saw the mental jutsu user smile in a teasing way at her.

"But then I wake up and remember that we are both bad ass _bitches_ and we can take _anyone_ down as long as we're together."

Ino took a hold of Sakura's hands and placed tiny kisses along her knuckles before holding them to her chest making the pink haired girl give a happy but damaged smile.

"Trust me Sakura; it's gonna be me and you in our old age, running this flower shop, running the hospital and complaining about kids having no dress sense."

Sakura laughed at that.

"Now!" Ino grinned placing her hands on her hips making the pink haired medic give another smile at the blonde. "Come help me make up these bouquets for tomorrow," Ino winked at her then. "I can't do all the work you know!"


End file.
